


Praise

by Maneuver7



Series: Smutty Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Strength Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 15:42:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16875612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maneuver7/pseuds/Maneuver7
Summary: Snaibsel praise kink requested by anon.





	Praise

“You’re so gorgeous” Zatanna whispered in Artemis’s ear. The magician’s hand teased the woman’s nipple, and even as it made her shiver, the archer didn’t let go.

Zatanna sucked at the junction of her jaw and neck, while her hands continued to roam Artemis’s torso. Artemis’s own hands massaged Zatanna’s ass and thighs as she held her up. Now feeling up Artemis’s biceps, the woman spoke again, her voice low and aroused.

“And so strong. You could do this for hours couldn’t you?”

Artemis let out a hot, shaky breath at the compliment. “For you? All day.”

“I believe it.” Zatanna smiled mischievously as she stroked up and down Artemis’s muscular arms. Zatanna’s thighs held her aloft. Watching Artemis’s face for any sign of struggle and finding none, the witch bit her lip. “I bet you could hold me even higher.”

And just as she’d hoped, Artemis quickly repositioned so she could lift Zatanna up, not even needing to lean the woman against the wall behind them as she sat Zatanna on her taut shoulders. The archer nosed at the pussy now pressed against her face before sucking at Zatanna’s clit.

“Yes, you’re always so good at that.” Zatanna cried out, and Artemis moaned against her slick folds. 

“Fuck. Artemis your tongue feels so good.” Zatanna said. “You’re perfect at this -ah- so strong, so beautiful.” While the compliments spilled from Zatanna’s mouth, Artemis kept licking into the folds of her labia, tongue fucking inside her, tasting her, until Zatanna was moaning through her orgasm.

Not once had Artemis lost her balance or her grip. Her arms hadn’t even started shaking. Feet planted back on the ground, Zatanna gave her an appraising look before sinking two fingers easily into her wet pussy.

“Perfect.” Zatanna said and Artemis moaned.

**Author's Note:**

> Go to my tumblr maneuver-7.tumblr.com and give me a PWP prompt! (I'll do DC and Marvel stuff. No incest, no pedophilia, no noncon)


End file.
